


now there are two

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, but i am kiho fan #1 sooo, i'll update as i go ig, oh yes that will very be a thing here, secret agents!AU, so i think there will mostly be changki in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: kihyun is a happy analyst at a private government agency who's living the life by dating one of their top agentsbut the arrival of the only rumored im changkyun proves to be quite the dilemma





	now there are two

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of get smart it's hilarious honestly watch it i aspire to be steve carell's best friend

The snickers and jeers Kihyun receives when he enters the office that morning concern him. He doesn’t understand why he deserves all this, being  _ the _ well respected top-notch researcher of Starship. It’s not his fucking fault that he looks unapproachable at 7 AM on a Monday morning. 

 

“Do I look funny or something?” Kihyun questions as he catches up to his deskmate and best friend, Minhyuk. 

 

Minhyuk shuffles through the paper stack that he carries and distractedly responds, “You always look funny, Ki.” 

 

Kihyun sighs and takes the load off of Minhyuk’s arms. “Good morning to you too, loser,” he remarks pointedly as he places the stack on his desk. “Tell me why everyone seems so adamant on fucking me up this morning. I’m tired as hell and would like to go back to sleep this instance.” He slams his head on the table, ignoring the loose sheets that go flying off somewhere he couldn’t care less about. 

 

“I’d fuck you t-”

 

“Shut it with your sarcasm today, shithead.”

 

Minhyuk cackles in his chair across and leans back. “You’ll see later. I’m surprised word hasn’t gotten around yet.” 

 

Before Kihyun can even ask what the hell that means, he hears applause and cheering and the creaking of chairs as the whole room moves to stand up out of respect. 

 

“Welcome back, Agent 93!”

 

“Congratulations, Agent!”

 

“Really great job in the field this time!”

 

The praise doesn’t stop, and only when he feels a gentle hand on his head does Kihyun’s brain slowly register the term ‘Agent 93’ and he finally, finally, realizes that Shin Hoseok (the one and only) has returned. 

 

“Surprise, boytoy. It’s your usual ‘tease the stay-at-home boyfriend as much as possible the day his lover comes back and spoils him for the rest of the afternoon’ type of thing. Hoseok told everyone to keep his return a secret from you, and the rest of us took matters into our own hands.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes are wide open as he stares at Minhyuk in shock. The hand on his head slides down until it’s pinching his ear and grazing against his neck, warmth and fondness emanating from the touch. He composes himself, takes a breath and calms, before turning around with a very very forced snarky smile. It’s to not seem too desperate, Kihyun always assures Minhyuk, because their agency can’t have an emotionally sensitive sap be their number one research analyst. 

 

“Fuck you, Hoseok,” but as nonchalant as he wanted it to be, Kihyun’s voice shook like a dog cowering from its very mad owner. 

 

Hoseok, however, is used to such behavior from his boyfriend. It’s the first time they’ve seen each other since Hoseok left for his huge mission 5 months, 21 days, and 4 hours ago. Yes, Kihyun has been counting. No, he will not admit to it aloud. 

 

The older man laughs, an immediate remedy to Kihyun’s shitty morning, and literally swoops Kihyun off his feet and into his arms before kissing him full on the mouth hungrily.

 

“Chief is actually going to kill you guys,” is all Minhyuk says as he rolls his eyes when Kihyun tries to make eye contact from his spot in Hoseok’s arms. 

 

“Nasty ass!”

 

“Get a room, lovebirds!” 

 

Hoseok clutches Kihyun closer to himself and smiles that iconic  _ Hoseok _ smile. “A brilliant idea,” he smirks and carries, fucking  _ carries _ Kihyun downstairs to the few private rooms their agency provides for naps and, in other cases, a quick session. 

 

Kihyun is sort of gasping for breath, not out of tiredness but out of pure shock. “Nobody-nobody told me you were returning today,” he grumbles out. Hoseok sits him down on the bed gently and gets on his knees on the ground between Kihyun’s legs. “That was the point, babe,” Hoseok replies quietly. He reaches up tucks a few loose strands of hair behind Kihyun’s ears. “I missed you.”

 

Kihyun sighs and leans down to bump their foreheads together. “I’m coming with you next time. I swear, if Chief tells me to sit my ass down one more time, I’m actually going to murder a bitch.” He pauses and ponders. “Most likely Chief.”

  
He’s met with a hearty laugh as Hoseok cups his face with his hands. “Don’t say that, Ki. You’re an analyst, the best one we have. Chief would rather have me killed than send you on a mission.”

 

Kihyun pouts and links his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. They relish in the calm and quiet of the room, listening to each other’s breathing. Hoseok begins to slide Kihyun’s suit coat off his shoulders, and they’re about halfway done with undressing him when the moment is interrupted by three rapid knocks on the door. Kihyun scrambles to cover himself up as Hoseok groans and gets back on his feet, muttering a feral “We’ll continue later” that causes the younger to shiver in his position on the bed. 

 

Hoseok tidies himself up as best as possible by smoothing his coat down and spraying a bit of cologne on himself. He clears his throat and pulls the locked door open to reveal, unsurprisingly, the Chief of the agency and both Hoseok and Kihyun’s boss. 

 

The Chief isn’t stupid, although it honestly does not take a genius to figure out what actually transpired in the room. “If you idiots don’t get to the meeting room in three, I’ll send Minhyuk down to literally drag your asses up there. Plus I’ll revoke Hoseok’s ID.”

 

Hoseok quirks his lips and whips his head around to look endearingly at Kihyun, who’s still sitting on the bed, half naked, with a thin blanket doing its best to cover as much of Kihyun as it can. 

 

“Ready?”

 

\--

 

Hoseok’s theory that Kihyun will never be put in the field is proven wrong two days later, as the Tier 1 team with Agents 57 (Jooheon), 62 (Hyunwoo), 65 (Hyungwon), and 93 (Hoseok), as well as top analysts Kihyun and Minhyuk, congregate for a, quote, “urgent and vital report”. The Chief sits at the head of the table, and Kihyun notices that he keeps looking at his watch despite all the members having arrived already. He turns to Hoseok and questions, “Are we still waiting on somebody?” But all Hoseok does is smile and pat his thigh reassuringly.

 

Sure enough, the door is unlatched a few minutes later, and only Kihyun turns in surprise. “Why in the fuck does nobody ever tell me anything?” He exasperatedly exclaims when he sees the door swing open. “It’s like I-”

 

He shuts up immediately when the interruptor first lands his right leg past the doorstep. Time seems to slow down and Kihyun feels like he’s in a corny action movie as the femme fatale takes her first stride into the film. The man shows up in full, and all Kihyun sees are dark skinny jeans, ripped at the knee junction and displaying the muscular legs fully, and he sees this paired with a white t-shirt and perfected by a sleek leather jacket. His eyes travel up to the stranger’s face, where wind-swept hair blocks out half of the extremely defined, extremely handsome features. Kihyun’s is awe-struck and he knows it’s obvious.

 

Hoseok ruffles his hair and laughs, pulling him out of his trance. “He has that effect on everybody. He’s just  _ that _ cool.”

 

Their Chief claps his hands. “Seems like we’re all here. Kihyun, this is Im Changkyun. Changkyun, Kihyun. I don’t believe you two have ever met before.”

 

Kihyun eyes Changkyun as he lazily pulls a chair to the table and plops himself down right across from him. From his pocket he retrieves his phone and taps a few things in before stuffing it back under the table and flashing a smirk in Kihyun’s direction. The latter turns red immediately and looks away.  _ Who is he, and how does he affect me so? _

 

"Ayyy, welcome back, Agent 25," Jooheon gets up from his seat to high five and hug the stranger.  _Agent_ 25...the _Agent 25_? Kihyun has heard the name before, since it was only the subject of pretty much  _all_ the gossip at their firm. Agent 25 and his success as Starship's top agent is more of a myth than a reality, but now Kihyun is finally seeing him in the flesh. 

 

The meeting begins, and lasts for about an hour. Kihyun and Minhyuk share their data while the agents summarize their missions, and together they discuss future prospects.

 

It’s nearing the end, and the Chief is about to announce the new team for their most recent mission.    
  
“We’ve got a big one this time. Promise me not to scream the shit out of your lungs when you hear the new team, because trust me, I have it all planned out.”

 

The crew is silent, because what type of team would cause them to scream the shit out of their lungs?

 

“I want to send Kihyun into the field this time, and I’ve decided to partner him with Changkyun.”

 

Changkyun spits out his drink and leaves his jaw hanging. Kihyun freezes and doesn’t move for about 2 minutes.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

That’s from Minhyuk, but the same can pretty much be said for everyone else in the room. 

 

The Chief explains that it’s all for the best, because Changkyun would be a good mentor and since he doesn’t work well with partners, he can just pretend Kihyun isn’t there whenever he’s feeling pissed. It sounds lowkey fucked up, but at the same time, not. 

 

The room is cleared within 5 minutes, as people stand around to chat and discuss. Kihyun steps out the door silently, but Changkyun catches up to him quickly. “You know, I don’t plan on receiving any help from you.”

 

Kihyun turns around in shock and glares. “Did you just fucking say that? You’re supposed to be my mentor, not Satan. God, I can’t believe this,” Kihyun groans and quickly maneuvers his way to his cubicle. He loses Changkyun along the way, thank god. 

 

\--

 

Minhyuk drags Changkyun aside during lunch that same day. 

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Changkyun bats his rice around with his spoon as he absentmindedly replies, “I don’t know. I still feel like Chief is being ridiculous by pairing me with…with a naive brat.”

 

Minhyuk snorts and takes a bite out of his sandwich. “First of all,” he says between chews. “This ‘brat’ is three whole years older than you. Second, he’s my best friend, and as the best best friend to exist, I wholeheartedly can not tolerate such bullying.”

 

All he’s met with is an exasperated sideways glance from the younger, who sets his spoon down and pulls his phone out. He scrolls through, showing the screen to Minhyuk when he finds what he’s looking for.

 

It’s a picture of Changkyun in all his top-secret spy gear glory, gunning down some enemy. A candid, courtesy of a video camera from his previous mission. 

 

Changkyun swipes, and Minhyuk is met with another photo. This time, it’s Kihyun, and - Minhyuk  _ wheezes _ \- he seems to be attempting to figure out how the fuck one peels a banana. 

 

He stuffs his phone back in his pocket and shovels his rice into his mouth, chewing annoyedly as Minhyuk recovers from his hardstuck guffaws. 

 

“What an idiot,” Minhyuk comments finally. “Okay, anyways, his stupidity doesn’t change Chief’s decision, which is why you have to know a few things before leaving, because damn, is this boy high maintenance!” 

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes and says between mouthfuls, “No shit.” He gestures for Minhyuk to continue. 

 

“He hates showing emotions. Sometimes, you actually gotta slowly urge his feelings out of him so he doesn’t bottle everything up only to explode like a powder keg later.”

 

“He’s also pretty vulnerable, meaning he freaks the fuck out easily so you really have to just be there for him at all times.” Minhyuk laughs at the eye roll he receives. “Come on, Kyun. You already knew that.”

 

“Kyun” doesn’t say anything, so Minhyuk continues. 

 

“Finally, I’d like you to know that half the time Kihyun is with you, he’s probably trying to passively show his appreciation.”

 

It stops there, and the break room is now completely silent. Minhyuk stares at Changkyun, awaiting a response. 

 

And boy, what a response he gets. 

 

“So…” Changkyun eyes Minhyuk curiously. 

 

“Essentially, Kihyun is a tsundere.”

 

Minhyuk chokes on his sandwich, and Changkyun packs up smoothly.

 

\--

 

“So, I heard you were a tsundere.”

 

Kihyun stops typing and closes his eyes in frustration. “What the  _ fuck _ has Minhyuk been telling you.” He looks up to find Changkyun leaning against his cubicle divider, a deadpan expression on his face that Kihyun  _ knows _ is hiding a smug grin along with the desire to burst out laughing. He sighs. “For your information, I am not. Second of all, get the fuck away from me because I would like as little contact with you as possible before we actually leave for the mission.”

 

Changkyun throws his hands up in fake surrender and walks away with a very ‘whatever’ kind of face.


End file.
